Conventionally, a ring-shaped bus bar has been provided on an axial end surface of a cylindrical stator core. Such a bus bar is described, for example, in Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 2006-180615 (Patent Document 1), 2005-65374 (Patent Document 2), 2003-134724 (Patent Document 3), and International Publication No. WO04/010562 (Patent Document 4).
Further, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2004-336897 (Patent Document 5) discloses an armature of a rotating electric machine having position determining means defining a position of a wiring substrate with respect to an insulator.
In order to reduce manufacturing cost of a rotating electric machine and allow for mass production thereof, it is desirable to automatically mount a terminal module including a bus bar.
There has been a problem that, in the structures described in Patent Documents 1 to 4, it is difficult to automatically determine a phase of rotation of a bus bar about an axial direction, a position of a mold for a mold resin, and the like, and it is difficult to automatically mount a terminal module.